Harry Potter And the Eternal Power
by Jediassassin00
Summary: I'm sorry to all my readers i do not like how i have written this story i have officially put it on HIATUS if enough people want me to i may pick it back up or ill just start from scratch and re-write it
1. home

A/N I own none of the harry potter books movies characters and so on

'Well another summer to spend with the pigs' Harry Potter thought to himself as he rode the Hogwarts express from Hogsmead Station to King Cross Station. Harry had a lot going through his mind, he had just led his friends (even if he did not want them to come) to the Department of Mysteries where they fought Voldemort's entire inner circle of death eaters to save his godfather from Voldemort who had implanted a vision into Harry's mind of him torturing his beloved godfather. Once the children were rescued by the Order Of the Phoenix Harry had learned of Dumbledore's manipulations and treating like a pawn in his great scheme. On top of all of that Harry saw his Godfather Sirius Black savagely taken from him by Bellatrix Lestrange (while saving Harry). 'All for the greater good my arse' Harry thought looking back at Dumbledore's manipulations towards him and the rest of the order.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked her friend as she saw him just looking out the window with a scowl marking his features.

"Oh who me, I'm just peachy with just seeing Sirius killed" Harry snapped back making Hermione knit her eyebrows together.

"Harry we all know your upset but that does not give you the right to act harshly to your friends" she responded back to him.

"Your right I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted like that towards you. Forgive me?" he asked while his features started to soften

"Of course I do Harry." She said with a small smile and started to rub his arm soothingly.

"Thanks Hermione." He replied and turned to look back out of the window. The rest of the train ride went quietly for Harry the only noises he could hear were the train and the occasion chat between Ron and Hermione who finally admitted their feelings for each other and gotten together.

"Well if it isn't the freak" Dudley said as he saw Harry approach the Durleys."

* * *

"Hello Dudley, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia." Harry said and the only responses he received were a glare from his aunt and rather hard punch to the gut from his cousin and he was just ignored by his uncle.

Once he was settled into the car next to his cousin who seemed to have gotten impossibly larger since Harry had left for school seeing how he now takes up the left seat of the car and the middle seat.

'I can't take another summer of beatings from them I will no longer be Dudley's punching bag I have to figure out a way to keep them off my back….hmm well I could hex them into oblivion….no that will just have the Ministry down my throat and I can't have that would just give that idiot of a Minister Fudge a reason to have me expelled and I happen to like school plus it pretty much keeps me alive so I guess if Dudley or Vernon try to beat me I will have to fight the muggle way' Harry thought while sighing.

"Hey freak as we get home I want you to start making dinner you got that?" Vernon growled out.

"Yes Uncle." Harry replied.

* * *

Dinner was a silent affair for Harry at least because as soon as he served his 'family' if you could call them that sent him to his room with only a small piece of the steaks he made and a small portion of mashed potatoes.

'Well this is the best meal I'm gonna get while I'm here.' Harry thought as he spun his potatoes around with his spoon while waiting for Hedwig to get back since harry had let her fly back from the stations so she didn't have to ride in her cage all the way to Dursley's. Then Harry's thoughts inevitably traveled to his godfather and he couldn't help but let a tear travel down his cheek. Harry wanted Bellatrix to suffer and go through pain not even the dark lord could cause for what she had done to him she had taken his last chance to have a father and she took laughing while she did.

'look out Bellatrix because the next time you see me I won't be the weak little boy I was your, going to pay I swear it' by this time Harry's tears were freely flowing and this is how he fell asleep all the while a certain young friend was trying to find a way to get Harry away from his 'family'.


	2. pig's blood

A/N this is my first attempt at a fanfic all criticism welcome just be nice =)

Luna Lovegood woke the first morning after getting home from school to find that she was very nauseas and quickly made her to the bathroom to allow her body to get rid of whatever it didn't like that she ingested.

'hmm I wonder what caused that maybe a nargle snuck into my food' she thought to herself as she wiped her mouth on a hand towel and brushed her teeth to rid her mouth of the horrid after taste of the vomit.

'ok now that's over with I need to find a way to get Harry away from his relatives if they are anything like Hermione told me they are he needs to get out of there soon or they will hurt him than he already is.' Luna thought as she poured herself a bowl of her favorite cereal witch-os. Just then Xenophilius Lovegood made his way into the kitchen.

"Morning Daddy" Luna said in her usual cheery voice as she walked over and hugged her father

"Morning sweetheart" Xenophilius replied and kissed her daughters forehead.

"Daddy I was wondering would it be at all possible if you would allow me to have a friend over the whole summer please."

"Hmmm that would depend just who exactly is this friend" he inquired while sipping his morning tea.

"Harry Potter." She simply responded.

"Well why exactly the whole summer?" he inquired

"Well…" she trailed off.

"Well."

"You see his 'relatives' are horrible people you should see him when he comes back from there he looks so skinny and looks so malnourished and he's all bruised as if he's beating and I bet he is beaten."

"Interesting but isn't he always under watch from Dumbledore and his order?" he asked

"Yes but I will find a way to get him out I swear it." she replied with a fierce determination in her usually far off eyes.

Xenophilius was taken aback by what he saw in his daughter's eyes and asked a simple question. "You fancy him don't you?"

"uh wha.. um… well…… noooooyessnoo…" she stammered out Xenophilius just barked out with laughter.

"Well if you can find a way to get him out then I see no reason why he can't stay though he will have to bunk in your room."

"Thank you daddy thank you thank you!" Luna yelled with glee.

* * *

'Now I just have to get him out of that hell hole.' She thought.

"_Come Severus!" A cold voice beckoned the potion master forward._

"_Yes my Dark Lord." a greasy git of a man stepped forward and responded._

"_Tell me what has become of potter."_

"_He has returned to his relatives again and if he stays there he will not interfere with plans for a time my lord." He replied._

"_Good you have pleased me." Severus smirked. "But I grow bored and require a toy to play with and a think you will do just nicely. Crucio!" Severus's smirk fell from his face as he himself fell to his knees and let out a groan of pain under the dark lord's curse and Voldemort just laughed at his spy's pain and only released him from the curse when blood spilled from his ears nose and mouth and pooled under him and Severus collapsed and slipped unconscious._

_

* * *

  
_

Harry Potter woke in a cold sweat screaming and his scar had started to bleed down his forehead and was causing him so much pain.

"BOY!!" Vernon roared and grabbed Harry by the hair and threw him against the wall of Dudley's second bedroom.

"Some of us normal people have to work for a living I will beat you within an inch of your life" Vernon spat with his trade mark purple face of rage and bulging vein.

"You will do no such thing uncle you have made my life hell for the last 15 years and I will take no more beatings from you or that beached whale you call a son!" Harry replied slow and coldly with his emerald eyes blazing with fury and that only sent chills down the pig of a man's spine.

Harry slowly rose and he met his uncle's eyes his emerald orbs almost black with fury now. Vernon now angrier than before, as he had been told what to do by a fifteen year old boy in his own house no less, started to advance towards Harry.

"I'll make you wish you were never born you freak!" Vernon pulled his fist back and threw it forward only making contact with the wall Harry had been at and without realizing he did it Harry threw his fist at his uncle's face ,as he turned around to face the boy, instantly shattering the man's nose.

Vernon fell to his knees in a mass of blood and fat and cried in the immense pain he had coming from his nose.

"Well Vernon now you know how I felt every time you abused me throughout my childhood if you could even call it that now why don't you and sorry excuse for a family go to the hospital before you lose too much blood wouldn't want to die on use down would we?" Harry asked his voice laced with sarcasm and with that Petunia and Dudley hefted the man to his feet, no easy task mind you, and left Harry could hear them slam their car doors and drive away.

'oww that man's face is really hard.' Harry thought as he shook his hand. 'well let's hope that's ends the beatings.'

At that moment the door bell rang.

A/N kinda a slow start but stick with me it will get better


	3. a surprise

With hearing the door bell ring Harry looked at the clock. 'Two in the morning! Who the hell would be here at this hour.' And with that Harry got up and made his way down the stair case and smiled at the fact that the Dursley's had left. 'I'll have to get something to eat once I see who's at the door.'

Harry approached the door wand at the ready and flung the door open to find that the mysterious happened to be one Miss. Luna Lovegood.

"Hey Harry." Luna said to him once he lowered his wand.

"Um good evening Luna, may I ask why you're here."

"I'm here to take you home with me of course." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well as much as I would like to rid of these people I can't exactly with good old Dumbles and his order of the overcooked chickens, now can I."

"Of course you can Harry your just not thinking. Dung has your guard shift tonight and is passed out cause he's so pissed and if any others are 'guarding' you tonight you can just use your cloak to get out unseen, meet me in the back yard when you have all the stuff your gonna need."

About fifteen minutes later Luna was pacing in Harry's back yard (if you could call it that) the back of the house didn't look too much different than the front only it had a little shed over to side when Luna looked inside all she saw was a gasoline lawn mower and a sheet laid out on the ground over to one corner.

'I wonder what the sheet is for.' Just then Harry came into the back yard with his school trunk in one hand and Hedwig's cage in the other.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite 'Boy-Who-Lived'." Luna said as she spotted him coming out of the house.

"Sod off Luna you know I hate that name." Harry replied with a smirk marrying his face.

"Hey!" She said while wiggling her finger at him. "You don't have to be mean about it." She put on a fake pout but hade amusement laced in her voice and this made Harry smile even wider.

"So Luna you haven't exactly told me where I'm supposed to be going with you."

"Oh that's right I haven't yet sorry Harry, my father has set up a port key to take us to somewhere safe. Here touch the ring." Luna said while extending her hand with the ring on it to Harry.

"Um well ok." Harry replied albeit a bit timidly and he touch his index finger to the top of the ring which had an L with an old gothic style to it and a rose coming from each side of the L.

Harry felt the familiar pull behind his navel and soon he was spinning madly although he was able to stay up right with only a little wobble when they landed.

"Man I'll never get used to port keys." Harry said while trying to keep from spewing the contents of his stomach. "Luna where are we?"

"Welcome to Lovegood Manor otherwise known as my home."

Harry stood completely still with only his eyes moving while in complete awe of the building in front of him. Lovegood Manor itself was not huge but it was a three story home on about an acre of land with a cobble stone path leading down to the forest the rimmed and lake that Harry could see through a break in the foliage. The home itself was painted in a Hufflepuff worthy violet paint that oddly came close to matching Luna's eyes. The door of the home was made of cherry wood so naturally it was a deep red the harry thought went well with the paint of the outside.

Luna grabbed Harry by the hand and led him inside into the living room which wasn't exactly a living room well at least by muggle standards, it had a nice couch that seem to be made of a black dragon hide with two matching chairs off to each side of the couch and an equally black coffee table in the center of the room. There was a book case off in one corner all the titles seemed to be about magical animal hunting and camping and the like. The walls were a light blue and had a border of the Hufflepuff coat of arms. All in all Harry was amazed.

"Luna your house is beautiful!" Harry told Luna with a big goofy grin on his face which Luna just giggled at.

"Thank you Harry." She said with a blush creeping up her neck. "My dad is going to be gone for a day or two so we have the house to ourselves for a while. Here let me show you up to my room where you will be staying-."

"WHAT!" Harry exclaimed as he cut Luna off. "What would your father think anyway he doesn't exactly know me and I don't think he would appreciate us sleeping in the same room.

"Don't be so daft Harry my father was the one who suggested it." Luna simply said.

"uh..um…well…I guess uh.. I guess if your dad says its ok…" Harry said with a lump in his throat.

Harry and Luna stayed up for another hour or so chatting and talking about how Harry had broken his uncle's nose and how his uncle had repeatedly beaten him as a child and all the emotion torture they put him through during his younger years they both ended up falling asleep together on the black dragon hide couch with Luna wrapped in Harry's arms.

Luna woke several hours after her and Harry fell asleep on the couch her back cuddled into harry with his arms around her waist and their legs wrapped up together. 'Wow I haven't felt this warm and safe since mom died.' and with that thought a single tear trickled down her face. Harry reached his hand up and wiped the single tear from her face and he whispered into her ear. "What's wrong Luna." His warm breath against her ear made her shudder.

"It's nothing Harry I was just thinking I've never felt as warm or as safe as I do with you since my mother died it's dumb I know but…." She trailed off.

"That's not dumb Luna but if it helps you will always be safe with me." He replied and gave her his trademark lop-sided grin.

"Thanks Harry." She smiled then lifted her head up and lightly kissed his cheek.

Harry felt a blush try to creep up his neck and to try and keep her attention away from it he asked. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well I was thinking we could just talk for a little while… I mean if that's ok with you." Her violet orbs met his emerald ones and he felt his stomach do a full back flip. 'What was that about?' He thought before he recovered.

"Of course Luna we can talk I enjoy talking to you." She smiled. "But you have to let me make a omelet." Her smile got bigger and he couldn't help but smile back making blushed and reluctantly pulled out of his arms automatically wanting him to hold her again. "Why don't I go get changed and you start on the omelets and after you can do the same." And with that she sauntered off to her room on the third room.

'Well I better go get started on breakfast.' He thought smiling to himself while rubbing the spot she kissed.

Luna walked into the kitchen and her nostrils filled with the smell of eggs cheese and even a little green pepper. She walked up behind Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. "Thank you Harry."

"What for Luna?" He asked

"For being there for me all through last year… you were the first real friend since I came to Hogwarts." She said.

"Luna you would do the same for me and I don't know why no one wants to be your friend your one of the greatest people I know your always there to listen for me the only other person who did that was Hermione and she went off with that git Ron. Jealous bastard" He mumbled the end to himself but she still caught it and just sighed

"Harry I… well um…" She stumbled.

"What is it Luna?"

"I just wanted to thank you properly." And with that she spun harry around and got on her tip toes and lightly pressed her lips to his. Harry was shocked but soon found himself and slid his arms around her waist and she readjusted hers around his neck.

They stayed pressed together until she pulled back and was panting slightly and spoke. "Harry I think I… I think I…."


	4. questions and letters

"I think I-." Luna started but was rudely cut off by a trill of phoenix song.

"Fawkes!" Harry Exclaimed as Dumbledore's beloved phoenix came in through the open window. "Hmm well let's see if Dumbles has anything to say that's worth reading. Harry untied the letter from Fawkes outstretched talon and the phoenix gave one last trill and was off.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry you feel resent me so but you need to return to your family so the blood wards can protect you and your relatives at least for a few more years and I would also like to have meeting with you as soon as you return home._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"Wow you senile old man I refuse to go back to those horrible people." Harry said to no one in particular.

"Luna what were you going to say…" Harry said but Luna had vanished along with the omelet he made for her, in her a place a note she left.

"_I'm sorry I kissed you Harry you are a great friend and a good person and forget what I was going to say it doesn't matter. By the way your omelet was great, thank you and please just forget what happened and I'm sorry."_

"I'm not sorry Luna thank you for doing that." Harry thought he said only to himself but he didn't know that Luna was in the stair well listening to him holding an empty plate and she silently let tears trail down her cheeks.

The next few weeks went by slowly for Harry he didn't really talk to Luna she didn't exactly avoid him but she didn't exactly pay attention to him either and it was driving him insane.

'ugh why don't I just tell how I feel…'

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by a professional looking owl that came in the same open window Fawkes did and landed in front of Harry and held its talon out for Harry. Harry quickly untied the letter and the owl left without a look back. Harry Opened the letter and he let a tear snake its way down his cheek.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The goblins here at Gringotts are very sorry for your loss of your godfather Sirius Black but in line with Mr. Black's final wishes you are here by summoned to his will reading on the fifteenth of July if you cannot be here or do not show up Albus Dumbledore will take what Mr. Black has left you and he will pass it on to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnok, Leader of the goblins _

Harry just stood there in shock he had been trying to get Luna to talk to him and he keep thinking about their kiss he almost forgot about him and that made him worse than when he actually saw Sirius die. Harry fell to his knees and openly cried for his godfather. Luna heard him sobbing and came from behind him and wrapped her arms around him and he cried into her chest.

"Luna I miss him so much I can't believe I let him down this is all fault." He cried.

"Harry look at me." He looked up. "None of this is your fault I promise you Sirius would not want you to mourn over him he would want to look back at the good things you have done in your short with him." Harry looked deep into Luna's eyes and Luna looked back into Harry's and he moved his head closer and to hers but stopped half way, Luna met Harry half way and pressed her lips tenderly to his and she got into his lap and puts her hands around his neck and his snaked around her waist. When he slid his tongue against her lips she parted her lips to allow him entrance to her mouth. Their tongues traveled the unexplored territory and dueled in a lovers tangle.

"Luna I wanna ask you something."

"Go ahead Harry." She said and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Will you…" Harry swallowed the thump that suddenly formed in his throat. "Will you… willyoubemygilfriend?" he basically threw up the question.

"Whoa slow down Harry and try that again."

Harry took a deep breath and tried again "will you be my girlfriend?"

Luna smiled widely at this and pulled him into another kiss albeit this one was shorter.

After their kiss Luna whispered in his ear "Yes."

A/N hey guys sorry for the short chapter I just didn't want to put the will reading in this chapter next chapter will probably be the longest chapter thus far. Oh there might be a bit Dumble bashing next chapter… I always love seeing Harry make Dumbledore feel small… Please Review


	5. Wills

For the first time since Harry arrived at the Lovegood's Harry was comfortable sleeping in Luna's room. The first night Luna and Harry were a couple the two shared a bed and to Harry's surprise he felt completely at ease with Luna in his arms and his sleep was not plagued by dreams of Sirius falling into the veil of death.

The Fifteenth arrived like any other day; Harry woke up first and just held Luna and smiled at the fact that he didn't feel alone anymore. Harry carefully extracted himself from his bed without waking Luna up and walked into the bathroom. The hot water had just begun to drench his back and raven hair when the shower curtain opened and Luna stepped in.

"L-Luna what are you doing." Harry stuttered. While turning around into the corner of the shower and covered his bits.

"Taking a shower silly." Luna replied with a sleepy voice.

"But I'm in here."

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked while trailing her hand down Harry's back arousing Harry even more than he already was.

"Um I guess not." Harry said still turned around with a deep blush creeping up his neck and cheeks.

"Harry turn around." Harry slowly complied.

'Don't look down, don't look down in fact look up.' Harry looked over her head.

"Harry its ok to look at me."

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course love." Harry slowly let his eyes move down making eye contact with Luna for a moment as she gave him a reassuring smile and nodded her head, Harry's eyes traveled down to Luna's Breasts they weren't big but they weren't small in fact they would fit perfectly in Harry's palm. He stared at her fully erect nipples for a moment then his eyes slid down her flat stomach and came to her hips and Harry was surprised to find not a single pubic hair in between her legs then his eyes traveled down her toned and slightly muscular legs from all the hiking she does with her father then Harry looked back to her eyes.

"You're beautiful Luna." Harry Smiled as she blushed.

"You're no bad looking yourself." She said while motioning her head towards his bits, while Harry was taking in her form Harry had dropped his hands so all could see. Harry blushed and gave a nervous laughed and Luna pulled Harry into hug, not minding that she was getting poked in the thigh, Harry hesitated a moment then he put his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

After Luna and Harry untangled themselves from one another Harry was starting to get a bit more comfortable but he would only look Luna in the eyes, Harry and Luna washed each other's backs and held one another for a little while in the shower then it was decided that they had to get out in case Xenophilius came looking for the couple, but they were surprised to see that Xeno, as he liked to be called, had already left for work at the Quibbler.

"Luna?"

"What Harry?"

"I was wondering if you would go with me to Sirius's will reading today." Harry said with unshed tears in his eyes.

"You didn't have to ask me love I planned in going anyway." Luna said with a smile as she got on her tip toes and gave Harry a light peck on the lips.

"Hey that's the second time you've called me that today." Harry said

"Called you what Harry?" Luna inquired

"Love." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh well I thought that it was a good pet name for you, if you want me to stop calling you that I will."

"I like it Luna so please don't stop calling me that. Now I only have to make a pet name for you. Hmmm. I know how about Lunnibear?"

Luna giggled at her new pet name. "I love it Harry." Luna went to kiss Harry but Harry got to her first and captured her lips with his. Luna parted her lips partially and slid her tongue over Harry's lips seeking entrance and Luna probed Harry's mouth with her tongue and Harry tasted her tongue and held her close when they finally broke away from one another they were both panting from lack of air.

"I'm really not looking forward going to his will reading today, I miss him." Harry said.

"We all miss him Harry, but you have me I have you."

"I like that arrangement." Harry said with a smile and kissed Luna again.

"I like it too Harry I don't feel alone anymore."

"You won't ever feel alone again, as long as I'm here and I don't plan on going anywhere soon."

"I know Harry but now we have to get to Gringotts we can floo there it will be quicker."

"Ok you lead the way." Harry said with a sigh.

Luna approached the fireplace and with a hand full of floo powder called out "Gringotts bank." And she disappeared in the green flames Harry followed in her wake.

Harry and Luna arrived at Gringotts ten minutes before they were meant to be there but decided to go up to the goblin at the teller station.

"Hello I am Harry Potter I'm here for the will reading of Sirius Black."

"Ah Lord Black-Potter if you will follow me."

'Lord Black-Potter what the hell is up with that?'

The goblin that was at the teller station lead Harry and Luna, who were hand and hand, into a separate conference room.

"Lord Black-Potter there is a few things that we need to deal with before the will reading, first off Sirius Black left you as the head of the Black family giving you your new title, Lord Black-Potter, and as the head of the Black family you are recognized as an adult by the ministry and from this moment on you are allowed to use magic outside of school. Now on to other matters as per the wishes of your parents the moment you are made an adult you inherit the rest of the Potter family fortune and properties, such as Potter Manor, Godrics Hallow, and several businesses in Diagon Alley which are, Quality Quidditch Supplies and Flourish and Boltts. You also inherited the title of Lord and last remaining heir to the Potter Family. You now have three Potter vaults your vault, your fathers vault, and your mothers vault. Now we must head to main conference room where Mr. Blacks will be read."

Luna heard Harry mutter. "Wow."And gave Harry a reassuring squeeze of his hand and he leaned over, just as they were about to enter the main conference room, and whispered into her ear. "I love you." She whispered back. "I love you too."

As they walked into the massive room Harry noticed that there was a long table with six armored goblin guards flanked each side. Harry also noticed that Dumbledore, the Weaslys, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Remus, and Tonks where all in the room with Harry and the goblin that explained to Harry about his lordship.

"Potter what the hell are you doing here, you know I bet you didn't get a single knut from your worthless Godfather." Draco sneered.

"Malfoy why don't you go fuck a Death Eater. I'm sick of you being an asshole to me and my friends." Harry spit back.

"Harry watch your language." Dumbledore said calmly.

"No Dumbledore I tired of your old senile ass telling me what to do, oh and in response to your letter a few weeks ago I'm not going back to that hell hole and you have no control over me or my life anymore." Harry said to Dumbledore as he sat down and looked at the goblin at the head of the table.

"Now if you are all reacquainted let's get this reading going." The goblin said calmly as he pulled a piece of parchment from his robe and began reading from it. "I Sirius Orion Black being of sound body and mind yadda yadda yadda so on and hence forth, hey Harry I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you I wish I could have been but as you have seen I couldn't be, before I give people what they deserve I just wanted to say I love you Harry. Now on to less important matters for the Weasly's I leave you an amount of 40,000 galleons, to Remus I leave you 60,000 galleons, to Narcissa and Draco and my lovely cousin Bellatrix I leave you nothing at all not even a knut. Oh and before I forget to Tonks I also leave you 40,000 galleons. And now onto the big one, to Harry I leave you all that's left all the property, money, rare items and such in the vault I also make you head of the Black family giving you a new title, drumroll please, Lord Black Potter." He finished and at this point Malfoy stood up and yelled "That should have gone to me not this blood traitor."

"Mr. Malfoy sit down before I have you removed, and Mr. Black had the right to choose his heir and he chose Lord Black-Potter. Now I do believe this will reading I over, no one will be able to visit their vaults until tomorrow good day." With that the goblin left and Harry took his chance to leave before another argument erupted between him and Malfoy.

A/N I ended here because I haven't put a chapter out in a few days and didn't want to make you wait too long for another chapter hope you like it, please review.


	6. Time may change him

Harry walked out of Gringotts with Luna walking behind him when someone shouted. "AVADA KADAVRA!!" Harry barely had enough time to see where the curse had come from before it made contact with his chest and he fell to his knees but managed to stay conscious as another sickly green light, seemingly in slow motion, flew towards Luna from the same area and everything seemed to happen in a split second. Harry hopped up in front of Luna and got hit by this killing curse in the back but still managed to stay standing. Harry then whipped his wand out and took aim at the assassin and yelled back. "Stupefy!!" but instead of a white ball of magic it came out black and had red lightning-like pulses going through it once it made contact Harry saw that the man's chest had a crater in it where the ball of magic hit and the muscle bone and even his heart had been charred all the veins and arteries had also been charred so no blood had poured from the wound, Harry saw the life leave the man's eyes and this is where Harry had slipped unconscious.

Needless to say St. Mungo's was in uproar when Harry, Carried by Fred and Gorge who had witnessed the event from the shop, Harry was taken to one of the Hospital's rooms in the ICU (intensive Care Unit) and laid on the bed when several healers came over and began scanning Harry with their wands. Fred and Gorge where sent to wait outside of the ICU where they tried to hold off the reporters from going in with the help of a few mediwizards and witches.

Harry woke up in an oval room not to different from the Wizengamot meeting room. There were two people in the room.

"Harry I'm your Grand-father Harold Potter, today is your 16 birthday so happy birthday Harry. I'm here along with your father so you can claim your birth-right as a Potter." This was when Harry's father chose to speak up. "Harry I'm sure you have no idea what we're talking about." Harry could only nod so James decided to continue. "Harry I will put this blatantly, you're a vampire, more specifically the leader of one of the biggest covens in Britain, now listen when you wake whenever that maybe you will be visited by a coven member I don't exactly know who but he will tell you what we cannot at this point but before we leave you we will leave you with a parting gift. Harry James Potter, Leader of the Potter coven I, instead of giving you an actual gift I unlock your potential with black fire magic, the strongest of all ancient magicks otherwise known as the eternal power." With that James disappeared from sight only to be replaced by Harry's grand-father. "Harry I leave you something that is already in your possession when you enter the Potter vault you will be drawn to blade it is the symbol of the Potter coven. Claim it and you claim your birth right." This time Harry's grand-father vanished and the room swirled to blackness only to be replaced by Sirius falling through the veil of death.

"He only seems to be severely magically drained." One of the mediwizards said to Luna.

"Oh thank Merlin. But how is that possible he got hit with two killing curses." Luna, who had been sobbing uncontrollably since she had seen Harry fall on the steps of Gringotts, said back to the mediwizard.

"To be honest he shouldn't be alive, no one can take one killing curse let alone 2 but this is Harry Potter he has already survived one." The mediwizard said.

"Yes he has…" Luna trailed off as she was thinking about the man she loved and how he just saved her life and how he survived three killing curses.

Despite Harry not receiving any physical damage he was still out in a coma for weeks and he woke up a day after his birthday to a smiling yet teary-eyed Luna.

"Hi baby." Harry said and kissed her and he gave her a toothy smile.

"Harry!!" Luna exclaimed in shock.

Harry's smile automatically turned into a frown. "What?" Luna didn't say anything just looked at him. "What is it?"

"Y-your teeth." She stammered out.

Harry ran his tongue over his teeth and was shocked to find that his canine teeth had grown out and sharpened and his dream came back to him and he remembered the entire thing in an instance.

"Luna don't freak out but -" Harry was cut off by Mrs. Weasly giving Harry her signature bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Harry I'm so happy your ok." Mrs. Weasly said to Harry.

"It's good to see you too Miss. Weasly." Harry forced out through his lack of air, Harry was starting to turn blue before Mrs. Weasly let go of him. "We were so worried about you Harry." Molly choked out through tears.

"How long have I been out?" Harry questioned to all the Weaslys, Lupin, Tonks, Hermione, Albus, and of course Luna who had only left Harry's side to shower and use the loo.

"About 2 weeks Harry." Albus replied to Harry's question. "Its three days after your birthday."

"Ah well that gives me plenty of time to do what I need to do so let me get out of this-" Harry was cut off by a sharp pain in his gut and he let out an unhuman-like growl and his eyes turned a blackish-red and his new fangs jutted out even more than before and at this point Dumbledore spoke up "He needs to feed."

A\N Another chapter done well heres one of the big bits but not one of the greatest so yeah its short I know but I feel like leaving you with a cliff hanger hope you liked please review.


	7. Lions, And Ravens, And Goblins, Oh My

"What Albus!" Cried Molly as Harry fell from the hospital bed and was withering in pain on the floor.

"He needs to feed he hasn't fed in quite a few days." Albus calmly replied.

Harry kept squirming on the floor as a searing pain ripped at his stomach and he could feel the pain start in his joints. Luna realizing what was happening picked up a scalpel and slashed her wrist and rushed over to Harry and put her wrist to his mouth. "Drink Harry." Luna said and Harry complied and greedily sucked on her wrist and a moan of pleasure threatened to escape her mouth as he sucked. Luna began to turn pale when Harry licked her wound shut and pulled away from her wrist. "Well the pain is gone at least." Harry said with a soft chuckle and looked down avoiding everyone's gaze.

"What was that Harry?" A concerned Molly asked.

"Let Albus explain as he's obviously privy to all this." Harry said motioning to the eldest person in the room.

With a sigh Albus explained. "Simply put Harry's a vampire but not just a vampire he is the leader of the Potter coven one of the largest covens in Britain if not all of Europe."

"What?!?" Molly yelled.

"All he says is true Mrs. Weasly I was approached by a few relatives while I was out and my father was there and he explained that I was to be approached soon by members of the coven to be given my leadership. And he also gave me…. Well I better just show you I don't know if I can do it but I'll try." Looking at everyone he held his hand out palm up with his fingers curling upwards, Harry focused all his energy into his palm forming a black ball with red lightning crawling through it. Albus gasped and his face visibly paled. "w-w-what is t-that?" Albus asked.

"It's my new power that my father unlocked for me." Harry said with a shrug.

"The o-only person that I know that has ever been able to use that was Godric Gryffindor himself." Albus replied.

Harry just sat on the floor and just thought. "Professor am I in any way related to Gryffindor."

Albus regained the color in his cheeks when Harry stopped the ball of magic. "Yes Harry you are his heir along with Ravenclaw's."

"What how am I related to Ravenclaw."

"Well after the founding of Hogwarts Gryffindor and Ravenclaw married and they had a child together and had a baby, to protect their child they gave him, your great great-grandfather, the name Harold Potter."

Harry's eyes grew wide with this. "That was one of the people in my vision."

"I figured that."

"And what about the vampirism?" Harry asked

"A little known fact and you will find in no text but Gryffindor was vampire." Harry's jaw dropped at this.

"W-what?" Was all Harry could say.

Dumbledore repeated what he had just said and Harry knitted his brow in thought.

"Well uh I guess that explains where the vampirism came from. Oh and Luna thank you for the blood I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't acted that fast, I love you." Harry pulled Luna to him for a much needed kiss and held her in his lap on the floor before Ron spoke up.

"I can't believe you Potter you and loony that's rich I wouldn't think you would stoop that low."

"First thing Ron you will not call my love loony her name is Luna and second get out of here you prick."

Ron's ears were turning red with rage and jealousy because ever since the DOM Ron had secretly fancied Luna and Ron felt betrayed that Harry would take her from him.

A moment after the exchange of words between Harry and Ron, Ron left the room and a goblin came in after him and spoke.

"My Lord Harry Black-Gryffindor-Potter I am here to inform you that you have acquired two more vaults in Gringotts, the reason we are informing you directly is that you have become the richest wizard in the wizarding world with all of your vaults liquid assets equaling more than fifty million galleons."

Harry's jaw dropped for the second time that day along with everyone else in the room. "I really have that much money."

"Oh Lord you have much more money than that in all the properties jewels items and other objects in you vaults. Now the second reason I'm here is to give you this parcel." The goblin handed harry a small box and left the room.

"Well now that it seems that all the surprises are over I think I would like to go to Gringotts."

A/N I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and next chapter harry gets his goodies…. And maybe another surprise?


	8. rings and heirs

Harry finally managed to get away from Albus and the Weaslys after a half hour of questioning about his vision. Harry and Luna walked hand in hand down Diagon Alley to Gringotts once inside the bank the same goblin as the one in St. Mungo's approached them.

"Ah." The goblin started. "We did not expect you back so soon did you open that box I gave you early today." Harry had forgotten all about the box since he left St. Mungo's.

"Um… well no I didn't." Harry said hesitantly.

"Ah well I would like if you opened it now." Harry slid his hand into his pocket and procured the box that the Goblin had given him and slowly took the lid off of it, inside was a ring but not any ring it was a ring that was gold and had a flat top with a Griffin on the top of the flat part, a raven and a badger on both sides and, surprising Harry, A coiled up basilisk on the bottom. All of the animals were surrounded by jewels in a circle the top part of the ring had jewels the raven and badger sides had sapphires and yellow diamonds, respectively, and the bottom part had emeralds on it.

Harry stood open mouthed and in shock at the ring, and the Goblin chuckled softly to himself.

"Lord Black-Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin, What a mouth full," the goblin chuckled slightly to himself at this point then continued. "As you see from your name and ring you are indeed the heir of all four founder of Hogwarts, let me explain, you are Godric's many great-grandson along with Ravenclaw's, now you are also heir to Slytherin and Hufflepuff but not through blood but through magic, the four founders wanted to have one heir together and as this is impossible for four people to have one child Godric and Rowena decided to have a child and Helga and Salazar imported part of their magic into that child giving your many greats grandfather Harold.

Harry stood there shell shocked and slowly fell over. He fainted.

A/N really short chapter I know but don't expect too long before the next chapter and I promise it will be way longer I just wanted to get this one out to my faithful(if any) readers and thank you for all your great reviews.


End file.
